fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter The Hunter
Introduction Mochina Island, said to be one of the most majestic in the known region as many often travel to see it's sights and take in it's views. A boat is seen entering the docks with the emblem of Fiore on it as most of the passanger's exit it, including a tall young man wearing a staw hat on his head as he walked towards the city. All around him were different venders and merchants, trying to convince him to buy something, but he simply said no kindly to each of them and kept walking. Near by to this man was a woman with blonde hair sporting a red beret and one piece camo leotard. "Give me 5 bunches of Hobon Bananas and 3 Dreben Steaks please!" She said to the vender who put the items in her basket. "Big party tonight?" Asked the vender. "You guys only ask for this stuff when you got a party going on. What's the occasion?" "It's the Sensei's birthday today!" Smiled the woman as she rushed off towards the Industrial Quater. The Industrial Quater was oddly bleak and seemingly run down in some area. The place was filled with the sound of clanning metal from the smiths and the smell of hot coals. In the middle of a large open area was what appeared to be a temple, this however was the location to the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Inside the building was over a hundred mages all laughing and causing chaos. Above the noise in the rafters of the roof was a white haired man covered in tattoos and scars. His eyes both red and amber looked around the room for some reason or another. "Hey where's Markus?!" Said one of the mages. "He was meant to spar with me today!" "Look up and you'll find him new guy!" Said another mage pointing up to the roof. "He tries to avoid crowds" "Oh ok..." The mage looked up and spotted the man "Hey boss come one we're ment to be sparring now!!" The Man jumped down and gesture for the mage to follow him outside. They both exited the building as the blonde woman arrived. "Oh gonna school another newbie Markus?" she asked holding the bag of food. "I am Freyja....Get those to the kitchen and help out with the party decorations." Said Markus as he requiped his armour and mask. The stranger continued his walking, taking in the city sites as he heard loud noises coming from an area of the town, and decided to check it out. After walking a good distance, he eventually made his way to the front of the Twilight guild, though he didn't know about it at the time. Suddenly a man flew from around the corner, got up grumbled something and charged back only to get sent flying back again by what seemed to be a bolt of lightning. "Not bad, but you focus too much on the attack and don't allow yourself the ability to defend and counter." Said Markus as he walked out into veiw. "Defend is for the weak....." Said the man "I wont' become weak....." "Yet you saw me defend against you multiple times....And I countered you just as often." Said Markus as he knelt down "Does this make me weak?" The sighed and shook his head getting up attempting another attack only to be countered and pinned with little effort from Markus "You also put too much effort into your attacks....This makes it even easier to counter and beat you." He said as he stood up walking away to sit down, as he did he glanced at the man with the straw hat. "Uh hello there" The man said with a polite bow in respect, "Can you tell me what this place is?" He asked with a polite smile on his face, making everyone in the area stop what they're doing and turn back to see him. "Hi....This is the Twilight Phoenix Guild.....Top guild in the Crescent Archipelago." Said Markus as he bowed his head in return. "What can i do for you?" The other mage waved as he went to walk up the 1000 steps back to the guild hall, each step taken with a painful limp. "Nothing in particular, I had heard some noise coming from around here and decided to check it out, though I didn't expect this place to be a guild" The man said looking around at the mages. "Though I gotta say, you're a strong mage". "I'm whats refered to as a "Blessed Mage" around here which basically means i'm a Phoenix Slayer" Shrugged Markus. "My true strength is the guild....My family" Moments after a beautiful woman with raven black hair walked downt eh stairs followed by two young children. "Markus got word from Reach that Sensei is en route..." Said the woman as she picked up the boy. "The place ready?" Asked Markus as he stood up. "Yep Warp and Vector finished up." She smiled "Good thing they joined!" Markus smiled and followed the woman and two kids up the stairs gesturing to the man to follow. "I'm sure Sensei won't mind if you join the party." He said as he walked up de-summoning his mask and armour. The man bowed as he took off his hat, revealing his long hair that reached near his legs as he looked up to show his kind face, "I would be honored". "My name is Markus by the way....Markus Hotaru also known as The Infamous Storm." Said Markus as he openned the giant doors with a simple swipe of his hand. Markus smirked as the guild nearly jumped on him thinking he was Sensei and looking glum when it was him they saw. "You can call me Ray Martinez, it's a pleasure to meet you and to be invited into your guild" Ray said with a smile as he walked in and found a place to sat down. "I must say, this is the first time I've ever been invited into a guild before". "We're one fo the more welcoming guilds around here...." Said Markus as he sat down in a corner. "We prefer to get our jobs done and not cause too many problems for the island....Luckly i'm friends with the island's king so we can get permission to do most things when needed." Markus lent back as Ellena snuggled up next to him waiting for the guest of honor to arrive at the hall. "Man he's taking ages!" Said one of the mages "How come he's taking so long?!" "He's 89.....His body isn't what it used to be ya know!" Said another as he smacked the loud mouth on the head. "Actually he prefers to take his time...Even when he's moving slowly he always gets where he needs to be on time" Said Markus from his corner. "Just be wait...." Eventually the old man walked through the doors to a cheerful welcome. "Well good to see i'm missed!" He chuckled as he returned the hugs of several mages. "it's also good to see my birthday was remembered!" "Happy birthday Sensei!" Said Markus as he raised a glass to the old man. "Honor to the oldest and wisest of us all!" The guild cheered at Markus' words and the party began. Axel, Markus, Tian and Ellena start playing music with guitars, bass and drums and everyone was dancing to the music. Ray sat nearby as he was given a drink, he thank the girl and drank, smiling at the party these people were having, making him feel like part of something more. "So who are you?" Said the Sensei looking at Ray. "I don't recognise you from the guild.....Are you new?" Markus watched Ray as the Sensei talked to him. The band kept playing and everyone continued to enjoy themselves. "Oh well I'm just a visitor, Markus invited me to join the party, I hope you don't mind" Ray said as he bowed respectfully at the sensei. "Nope not really! Welcome to our guild hall!" Smiled the old man as he bowed back and went to talk with the other party goers The party carried on whne Freyja decided to sneak up on Ray to make him jump while he was focusing on the rest of the party. She then jumped out to try and tackle Ray, only to be grabbed and slammed hard into the ground, causing her to spit out blood as the party died down. "FREJYA!!!!" Adrian yelled with fury as he attempted to slash down Ray with his sword, but was stopped by Ray. Suddenly a large energy blade in the shape of a crescent moon flew and hit Ray square in the back. The attack was then followed up by a lightning blast acompanied with a bird like scream. "That was a mistake...." Said Markus as he readied his sword. Meanwhile sensei sighed letting the fight play out for a bit knowing not everything is as it seems with this fight. Ray's body showed no damage as he pushed Adrian back and looked up at Markus, "I didn't mean to hurt her, believe me" He said quickly jumping up and punching at Markus who countered with his own as the result of the collision caused a shock wave, Ray then aimed and threw his fist at him again. Markus teleported behind him "Gotta be faster than that....Though i doubt you can match lightning...." He smirked as he rested the giant sword on his shoulder. Sensei slowly began to make his way towards the two readying a spell. Ray easily appeared right behind him, sending another punch right at Markus. Markus simpley teleported again this time above him using his magic to stick to the wall. "Missed agian...." Said Markus. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Sensei then touched Ray on the back ridding him of all physical strength he then looked at Markus who fell from the wall face first into the floor. "Sit down and shut up children...." Said Sensei as he sat down. "There is more to this than meets the eye....Take our guest to the medical room along with Freyja...." Several mages took them to the medical room and Sensei smiled strangely enough showing enjoyment at the event. Ray stared at the celling, feeling guilty inside of what happened out there as he knew that he should'nt have done that to his new friends, especially someone who was trying to play a joke on him. He turned his head over to see Frejya lying on the bed next to him with bandages. Markus walked into the room going straight to Freyja checking on her quickly before turning to Ray. "Your gonna explain yourself or i'll be mounting your head on my wall...." Growl Markus as he requiped his blade planing the tip firmly into the ground. "Now talk." Ray took in a deep break, trying to sit up but still felt his strength not yet return to full power, "I'm originally from any regular village, I was born into a clan warriors, the thirst for battle and blood runs through my veins, but I'm an anomaly, I'm a direct descendent of the Leader of the clan, but I couldn't bring myself to kill even after everything that happened to me. I've been trying to let go of my instincts, but it's been hard" He replied looking over to Frejya. "I've come across a few places like that.....Nearly died at one of them.....We may be able to help, Once your back up to strength go talk to Sensei he may be able to help you." Said Markus obviously calmed down. "But i warn you hurt her again and not even your instincts will save you.....Understand me?" Markus left the room meeting Ellena and two other mages. He closed the door and their muffled voices could be heard from the other side. "I don't blame you for what you did.....It was my own fault." Said Freyja as she sat up weakly. "I've had worse injuries though.....Don't feel bad about it." "I left my family so I wouldn't have these stupid instincts, but no matter where, it feels like my blood is always gonna get the better of me" Ray said looking up at the celing, memories of his past flashing before him as the door opened to reveal Adrian. "Babe, you okay?" He said walking over to Frejya, taking one of her bandaged hands as he glared over to Ray who looked away in shame. Freyja sighed and flicked Adrian head on the head. "Don't be angry at him....Was my fault i should've found out more about him...." She said as she smiled at Adrian. Markus then walked through the door with Sensei follwing closely behind him. "Here he is sensei...." He said look at Adrian. "Adrian come with me Sensei wants to talk to him...." Adrian kissed Frejya on the lips before walking towards Markus as he took another glare at him and walking out, leaving the sensei, Ray, and Frejya alone. "I'm sorry..." Ray said with shame in his voice as he looked away, not wanting to see the person. "Don't look away from me kid....It's dishonorable to do so...." Said the old man with a kind smile on his face but a stern commanding presence in his eyes. "Explain to me why this happened...." Markus led Adrian to the main hall and gestured for him to sit. "Don't move till the Sensei comes out....You move i'll force you back there, we don't want you doing something stupid." Back at the room, Ray was able to get back some of his strength and sit up, looking straight into the eyes of the sensei. "I...I am originally from a clan of warriors, from birth I was raised to become the strongest, I endured hellish training and lost my sense of right and wrong. It was only after my mother betrayed me that I was able to regain it, but my body is still adjust to the instincts and training I had since birth" Ray said taking a deep breath to let out. "I may have a seal to limit your access to those instincts...Allowing you to use enough during normal everyday to avoid potentual accidents but let you unlock them during conflicts." Said Sensei as he rubbed his beard. "I shall need to concult my texts and see if it's possible. But i'm sure if it is possible it could help you alot." In the main hall Markus was watching Adrian closely ready to pounce if he got up and started walking to the medical rooms. "Why in the hell are we doing this? The guy hurt one of our guildmates and we're helping him!?!" Adrain yelled with anger. "There is more behind this than you understand Adrian....Now sit down shut up and calm down...." Said Markus while reading a book on military tactics. "If you don't we can go afew rounds till you do..." Adrian growled at Markus, but decided to drop it as he heard the sounds of voices from both Ray and the sensei, which made him more angry. "It's not exactly something easily done, I was born with these instincts, they're a part of me" Ray replied with worry, it wasn't like magic could fix any problem in the world. "Let me ask you a question....When you were fighting with Markus did you sense anything off about his magical power?" Asked the old man as he lent back in his seat. "Be honest...." Meanwhile got up and dragged Adrian outside to the out doors training area. "We're gonna sparr till they're done....Your gonna use up that anger...." Said Markus requiping his usual gear. "If your gonna stay liek this your gonna upset the balance we've worked hard to maintain in this guild." Adrian walked with Markus as they entered the field. "In a sense, no... When I use my immersion, all outside force or sense is blocked off, I can only see the opponent I'm fighting" Ray replied. "Well Markus' magical power is wild and untammed...I placed four magic tattoos to help control his power.....And so far it's worked perfectly." Smiled Sensei as he scratched his leg. "The reason for that is that he unlocked his Second Origin far too early for his body...It made it difficult to control his power....Thats why i know him so well." In the field Markus launched a series of lightning bolts as he advanced on him landing two strike to his body before throwing him across the patch of dirt. "Come on fight back! Your angry? Then use it against me! See if you can beat the guild ace!!" Shouted Markus as he charged another attack. "Prove you have a valid reason to kill that guy!" Adrian felt the electricty course through his body, causing him to roar in anger as he grabbed his guns and shot off some random bullets, a few creating a blinding light around the area as others were rock and flame, some hitting their mark on Markus's chest, pushing him back a few feet. Markus smirked and brushed off the attack. "Your anger cloats your skills...Leseens the power of your attacks...Use it don't be used by it..." He said as he advanced closer striking with a kick going straight up followed by a vicious roundhouse kick sending Adrian back. "Sky Kick into Katana Kick...." Markus continued to attack using Iron Boxing, Rhythm and Buddha Palm totalling almost 40 strikes to cause more damage. Adrian managed to avoid some of them, but ended up sent flying away by one of Markus's kicks as he was slammed right onto the ground, struggiling to get up. "You want focused?! I'll show you focused!!" Adrian roared as he drew out his swords, running towards Markus, slashing at incredible speeds. Markus countered with his own sword with dwarfed Adrian. He then pushed him away taunting him to attack again with a smirk. "You still angry....There is no focus there....It's like telling a wild forest fire to focus itself into one point....." Said Markus as he pointed the blade at Adrian. "Now calm down...." By now several other mages have gathered to watch the fight, all silent most having never seen Markus fight only hear stories. Adrian kept growling, in his mind all he could see was the sign of Frejya hurt and in pain while he stood there, letting it happen, which caused some tears to go down his face as he could hear her voice telling him to calm his heart and focus his mind. He closed his eyes, hearing the sound of his own heart beat as he quickly opened them and ran towards Markus, slashing in a more controlled tone that collided with his blade, but began to push it back. Markus absorbed the impact and countered with the blunt edge of his sword. "Good much better! Don't blame your self for what happened....What happened has happened move on and seize the days ahead." Said Markus as he continued to spar with Adrian. Swinging the giant blade with no effort. Adrian was able to counter each strike done at him, making sure that he could balance out the power with his own to cancel both impacts, he managed to push Markus's blade off to one side, which he reacted quickly with a stab motion right at him. Markus teleports behind him and places the heavy blade flat on his shoulder lettign some of the weight press Adrian down onto one knee. "Nice try....And I mean that very nice try." Said Markus with a smile. "Look, go off and take some time to relax I'll let you know when Freyja is out of medical..." Adrian simply nodded as he sheathed both of his swords and went to his room to try and cool down from what had happened. Back in the room, Ray was seen sitting in the middle of the room with the sensei reading over the books as he began to draw magic circles around his body. "So, what will this do to me exactly?" Ray wondered as Frejya had sat up and was now watching. "Well once applied they'll vanish from sight and hopefully supress those instincts enough so that you cna function in everyday society without tearing apart a little girl or someone....." Said the old man. "Only truely dangerous situation will allow you to use them....With luck you may be able to tell the difference between allies and enemies." Markus then walked into the room. "How's things going in here?" He asked as he lent against the wall next to the door. "Okay I'm guessing" Ray said with confusion as he just sat there, waiting for the sensei to finish his task at hand. Suddenly the odl man finished the task by thrusting his palms into Ray's back causing a what felt like electricity run through his body. "That should do it....Markus punch him to test it out...." Said the old man as he sat down at the other end fo the room. "If he goes nuts i'll stop him." Markus nodded and punched Ray in the face keeping a fighting stance ready to a return attack. Ray simply took the punch as he moved his face from it, suprisingly calm and cool as he stood up and stretched, "Well that was okay, though I've had worse" He said with a calm smile. "I don't like to go all out...." Explained Markus as he smirked. "Good to see your not so crazy anymore....The seal should be perminant. But jsut to be safe you'll be watched closely ok?" "It's perminant! Don't insult my skill Markus." Exclaimed the old man. "Now lets give Freyja some rest...And we'll talk to Ray about his future." The three left and went to the second floor balcony where they could talk. Sitting down, Ray looked over to the two men in front of him, "So what exactly did you want to talk with me about?" Ray wondered. Markus showed the back of his left hand where his guild mark is. "This should give you abit of an idea." He said looking serious. "It would help you escape your past...." Said the old man agreeing with Markus. "We have a habit of taking in nomads and renegades. Take Freyja for example she's classed as a rogue Rune Knight from Fiore." Ray thought about it for a bit, smiling but shaking his head as he looked back at the sensei and Markus, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline. It would be interesting to join a guild, but right now, I find it more interesting to travel by myself to explore the world" "Well you know where we are...Your welcome to stay around and help out if you like." Said Markus as he stood up to find a job to do. "Feel free to join up with any of the mages as they head off...Tell them I allowed it." Ray smiled and nodded, feeling a presence as he looked over his head to find Adrian looking at them, having a calm stare to him as he looked at Ray. "Adrian....Down boy!" Said Markus with a smirk on his face as he took a misplaced S-Class job from the job board. "This one will be fun....Drake hunt, 55 mil reward for the horn and red scale....Then it's a Red Scale Drake." "Markus take a decent team with you....Titan and Axel are off on a scouting job for the military remember!" Called sensei. "Drakes are smaller but almost as ahrd to kill as dragons!" "Yeah yeah i know....Adrian your with me...Go get Ellena...I'll find us another team member." Said Markus as he waved the sensei off. Ray looked over to Markus, "'I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that team member is me" Ray said with his eye brow raised. "If ya want...I'll take anyone who's got skill to be honest...Drakes are only a third smaller than the adverage Dragon, but they're slimer and faster due to their 4 wings." Said Markus with a shrug. "If your able to handle yourself i'm willing to drag you along." Ellena showed up with two backpacks, one black and the other dark red. She tossed to black one to Markus and smiled "Been along time since we had a Drake Hunting job....The Red Hand Guild always got them." She said with a chuckle. "Why'd we get it?" "Note says The Red Hands tried and failed the Drake got away....Seems it's a Red Scale Drake so it's smart." Said Markus as he put the backpack on. Ray stood up and grabbed his gear and staw hat, "This may be an interesting way to see how I now react with these limiters on me, I'm for it" He replied with a smile as the others nodded, except for Adrian. Suddenly Freyja appeared. "Wait up!!" She shouted as she caught up with the group. "My injuries are fixed! Lets go get a Drake!" "You sure and how?" Asked Markus with a puzzled expression. "Sensei gave me some of his special meds to help my wounds heal." She smiled as Markus sighed. "I know they're risky but it worked this time!" "Fine just don't push yourself...It might've healed your wounds but pushing yourself too hard could re-open them and make them ten times worse." Said Markus as he walked to the docks. "Ask Yama he got badly injured after a job and his sparring session with Liz made them worse." "Well we're gonna have fun then...." Said Ellena as she giggled at the two. Adrian simply grunted as he wrapped his arm around Frejya's waist, bringing her closer to him as the two walked through the door, but he took one quick glare back at Ray. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a long trip" Ray said with a sigh, putting on his hat and bag and walking with the rest out of the guild. "Could be worse!" Laughed Markus as he walked ahead being greeted by various people as he passed. "It could be Adrian leading this team!" "Don't!" Said Ellena as she nudged Markus. "Don't be mean to him....Besides i'd be leading!" The group reached the docks and got on the first trading freighter going to the job location. Once there they saw the area in major trouble the Drake was attacking. Category:Hunter of The Twilight Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline